


Pants Of The Last Centurion

by mabwch



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabwch/pseuds/mabwch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we all remember the famous pants of Rory Williams from 7.04 "The Power of Three"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants Of The Last Centurion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Трусы Последнего Центуриона](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18594) by М_Э_Б_У_К_Х (this is the Russian version of my nickname). 



> I am from Russia and know English badly therefore here may be mistakes. I agree, I need the beta. In short, I'm looking for beta.

"Hey, Rory!" red-haired woman at a basket with a male undergarment gaily calls out to her husband Rory Williams. "Look what I found for you."

"Amy, we agreed that the undergarment I choose myself," Rory shakes head.

"But, Mr Pond, just look, it's suits you," Amy applies to pants Rory bright orange (even nuclear orange) pants. "Hey, look, and the color and style of your," she grins mischievously.

Her husband looks at her in disbelief, as if doubting that she was serious.

"Oh, come on," a woman laughs. "It even suits in the color of your eyes." When the Last Centurion says nothing her, she admits her defeat (this is really Amy?) and puts pants back into the basket. "You are Mr Dull Beggar but not Mr Pond," she kisses him on the cheek and graceful pace as if she danced goes to the counter with a plaid shirts-unisex.

In truth Rory likes these pants but they seem to him... too bright probably. But he do not allow to his wife to buy him underwear and socks because she has very creative approach to this mission. If to recollect those socks with embroidered wings as on sandals of the Roman god Mercury...

Rory shakes head with a smile and with a sigh of defeat puts in his shopping basket these orange pants which Amy suggested him to take.

The Last Centurion think that orange pants are cool independently of its brightness.


End file.
